


I’m in Control

by oOmackybOo



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Its okay because they got the best squad, Krissy is a sad boi, Panic Attacks, Red Human Soul, Slight Panic Attacks, The Fun Sqaud, human soul, or is it a sceme?, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: “It’s almost like there is this voice inside me, changing my thoughts, and I’m not in control of my own body.” Everyone’s eyes widened in shock as they looked at their words, and Ralsei slowly put their hand on Kris’s face. Kris’s eyes started to weld up with tears and their body started to shake. “I’m just so scared, it keeps whispering things into my ears. I want it to stop.”





	I’m in Control

**Author's Note:**

> Deltarune does NOT belong to me and all rights belong to Toby Fox, our lord and savoir.

The human gazed at the monsters around them, laughing and telling stories to each other. Everyone seemed so happy with Ralsei telling stories of the Dark World, Lancer jumping in and giving little facts about what he had learned, and Susie pretty much dissing everything they said. These were the people they’d formed a friendship with no more than 24 hours ago. Kris had never been a vocal person, and the fact they even found people who would take the time to call them their friend was crazy. Susie was so adamant on coming back after yesterday, and Kris just hesitantly gone with her. Everything had happened so fast and the human was having a hard time to adjust to all the changes. When Susie grabbed their hand at the end of class, and demanded they go back, Kris had a hard time saying no, especially since Susie still frightened them a lot. 

Kris hadn’t actually planned on coming back to the Dark World, and they’d rather have forgotten to it. To them, the whole experience seemed off and they couldn’t exactly figure out why. One moment, they’re hesitantly following the school bully into a supply closet to get chalk for Mrs. Alphys, and the next they’re expected to save some foreign world. Granted, it felt nice to be appreciated by someone who wasn’t Asriel or their mother, but it felt wrong. The whole time they couldn’t help but feel like they weren’t in control, and rather some outside force was controlling them. They had a confidence that they’d never experienced before, and it scared them. Kris didn’t feel like Kris anymore, and they were terrified at what that could mean. 

There were the hints and clues that lead them to believe that something was wrong, that there was some extraterrestrial being deciding their every move. The first and one of the leading factors was the save-points. When they first encountered one, it didn’t seem like anything special, and gave them a warm and familiar feeling. It had reminded them of all the good times they had before their life seemed to fall apart before their eyes. When Asriel was still home, and when they mom and dad were still together. Mostly it was the sense of safeness it had let off when their hand came in contact with it. 

 

However, the more they went through their journey, the more the others started looking at them with confusion and mild concern in their eyes. When asked what they were staring at, they had said the star like figure in front of them, and Ralsei had told them there was nothing there. Of course, Ralsei had passed it off as bad eyesight and simply said they could have just not seen what Kris was so infatuated with. The next time was when Susie asked them a similar question, and when the human explained, she had laughed at them and called them a dumbass. 

“There’s nothing there lameo, stop stalling!” She had said it so sternly and stomped ahead of the bath meeting up with Ralsei. Of course there has been something there, and it was something that was important in their journey. The main question of course was why no one could see it. Something told them it might have been they were human, some seemly mythical creature compared to everyone they’d meet in their life. Asriel would always talk about it when they were little, and say things about how humans are weird yet so unique. Kris would always laugh at that. There was nothing special about them, and the only special thing was probably that they’d known nothing about their past. Human history really wasn’t ever anything they’d talk about in class, and when they did, Kris would always get gazes like they were the monster and there was something wrong with them. 

Then their was their soul, the commutation of their very being, what made them who they were. But it was doing things to them, making them hear voices and influences the choices they made. Where many think souls are supposed to be a good thing, theirs seemed to threaten them, make them go against their own opinions. For whatever reason, their soul gave them an eerie feeling, one that made them wanna curl up into a ball and hide from the world. 

Their soul turned them into an entirely different person, someone unrecognizable. People in town had continuously commented on how vocal they were being, how much more mature they seemed. It had even made them say things they hadn’t meant, like that skeleton they’d met at the grocery store. Once they started talking, their mouth had formed the words “nice to see you again”. As soon as it slipped they froze and their eyes widened, and the skeleton seemed taken back. They had never seen the guy before and they were positive they’d never heard about them before. Luckily, the guy had taken it as a joke and the human nervously chuckled it off. 

“Kris...are you okay?” The human jumped at the familiar voice. Their crimson eyes peered through their bangs to meet Ralsei’s. Ralsei had a concern look painted across their face, and Susie’s and Lancer’s weren’t too different. The human simply shrugged at the question. Honestly, they weren’t really sure if they were okay. Everything around them seemed to be falling apart, and their mind no longer felt like their own. 

“Would, would you like to talk about it?” Ralsei questioned. 

“Dude, you know we’re here for you, what’s up?” Susie asked, while Lancer frantically nodded their head in agreement. Kris wrapped their arms around their body as they seemed to shrink into themselves. 

“I-I don't know how to explain it,” the human whispered to their friends. “It’s almost like there is this voice inside me, changing my thoughts, and I’m not in control of my own body.” Everyone’s eyes widened in shock as they looked at their words, and Ralsei slowly put their hand on Kris’s face. Kris’s eyes started to weld up with tears and their body started to shake. “I’m just so scared, it keeps whispering things into my ears. I want it to stop.” 

Susie stomped over and shoved Ralsei out of the way. She paws grabbed the sides of Kris’s arms and she looked the human straight in the eye. “Look here dude, we won’t ever, and I mean EVER, let anything hurt you.” Kris’s watery eyes widened in shock as they stared at the monster. “Don’t hide this stuff from us. What ever demon is haunting you, I’ll beat the shit out of it. Don’t listen to its negativity, ya hear me?” She sternly told the human. 

Kris’s stood there completely shocked, speechless at Susies words. To them, it was funny that someone who was a bully to them just last week, was now one of their best friends. Susie hugged them tight and whispered, “We won’t let anything happen to you, promise.” Kris hugged them back and buried their head into Susie. They looked at all their friends and smiled, and for the first tile in awhile, they were actually happy.

But of course, since when were they the ones in control?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you amazing beans, I hope you enjoyed the read. I wanted to get this off my kind because I had been thinking about it the past few days. I wonder how Kris felt the whole time, and what the scenario would be if they hadn’t done that lovely stunt at the end of the game. So please kudos away and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
